all of a sudden
by hiirei
Summary: "Ada tujuh miliar lebih manusia di bumi ini dan kau masih memikirkan satu orang yang kubunuh tadi?"


**all of a sudden**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **Mafia!AU, some action scene, minor violence.**

* * *

"Ada tujuh miliar lebih manusia di bumi ini dan kau masih memikirkan satu orang yang kubunuh tadi?"

Todomatsu menyeruput _milkshake_ stroberinya, satu tangan memegang ponsel kesayangannya, dengan ibu jari aktif bergerak naik turun menekan layar. Pandangannya tertuju pada ponselnya, namun atensinya tetap berada pada kakaknya yang duduk tepat berseberangan dengan dia. Tanpa perlu dilihat, dia tahu kakaknya itu menatap dirinya dengan mulut menganga seperti orang bodoh. Bukan salahnya juga, Todomatsu membatin, reaksinya memang normal akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Hari ini Todomatsu membunuh seseorang dengan pistol yang selama ini berada di saku jasnya—kira-kira begitu menurut sudut pandang Karamatsu. Adik bungsunya yang memilih untuk terlihat imut dan meminta untuk dimanja baru saja menembakkan peluru pada seseorang. Dapat disebut sebagai aksi melindungi diri, kata adiknya itu, karena pria yang kini sudah mati itu menyerang mereka secara tiba-tiba, dengan membawa pistol sama seperti Todomatsu.

"T-tapi, Todomatsu ..."

Hanya saja begitu banyak informasi yang harus diserap Karamatsu sekarang.

Setelah mereka melarikan diri dari lokasi di mana mereka melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran dengan si pria-tak-dikenal-yang-kini-sudah-mati itu, yang lebih tua meminta penjelasan atas kejadian ini, karena jelas sekali bahwa si bungsu tahu apa yang terjadi. Todomatsu menunjukkan ekspresi enggan dan berusaha tidak menjawabnya dengan berjalan lebih cepat, namun kakaknya itu bisa keras kepala. Lagipula, tujuan utama mereka pergi keluar rumah adalah untuk pergi ke kafe, lalu berjalan melihat beberapa toko busana. Walau sepertinya rencana kedua mereka itu harus dibatalkan karena "insiden" ini.

Si bungsu menceritakan ketika mereka sudah memesan minuman mereka, segelas _milkshake_ stroberi dan _smoothie_ stroberi serta _lava cake_ sebagai kue—yang semuanya dipesan oleh Todomatsu karena Karamatsu hanya ingin mendengar penjelasan darinya saja—dan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong yang tersedia. Dia menceritakan bahwa selain Karamatsu, mereka adalah sebuah organisasi mafia yang bekerja secara diam-diam. Mereka memiliki markas di bawah tanah, dengan akses pintu rahasia di salah satu dinding rumah layaknya pada film-film Barat yang sering Karamatsu tonton, dan memiliki segala peralatan yang mereka butuhkan di sana.

Tentu saja ketua mereka adalah Osomatsu, yang juga mengusulkan mereka untuk membentuk organisasi sejak lulus SMA. Katanya dia sudah memiliki beberapa koneksi karena sering berkelahi sana sini dan mengenal 'penguasa-penguasa' wilayah. Katanya juga, kakak mereka ini mendapat tawaran untuk bergabung dengan famili lain, namun dia menolaknya dan berpikiran untuk membentuk famili sendiri dengan mereka.

"Sudah, kau minum saja dulu." Gelas _smoothie_ yang belum tersentuh didorong mendekati Karamatsu. Dengan enggan, Karamatsu meraih sedotan yang sudah disediakan dan meneguknya sedikit.

Choromatsu menjadi bagian informasi. Dia yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di markas, mengutak-atik komputer, mencari data. Dia juga yang membuat strategi, memberitahukan bagaimana cara memasuki markas lawan tanpa menghidupkan alarm, atau cara melarikan diri paling cepat dari sana. Choromatsu lebih sering mengomeli mereka jika berbuat sekenanya, namun selalu memberikan solusi untuk mengatasi kesalahan mereka, walau telinga mereka selalu panas setelah harus mendengarkan omelannya selama berjam-jam.

Sebagai orang yang tidak suka banyak bergerak dan lebih memilih untuk tidak terlihat, Ichimatsu mendapat peran sebagai penembak jitu. Namun jika mereka sedang ingin melakukan penggerebekan pada 'wilayah' mereka atau ingin mendapat informasi secara paksa dari seseorang, Ichimatsu akan pergi melakukannya. Tentu ditemani Jyushimatsu. Mereka berdua tidak terpisahkan.

Sudah jelas Jyushimatsu, dengan tongkat bisbol kesayangannya, akan menjadi anggota terdepan mereka yang siap menghadang siapapun. Senyum lebar di wajah dan ayunan maut dari tongkat di tangan sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Aura Jyushimatsu memang selalu terlihat gembira dan ceria, namun rasanya aura itu akan berubah menjadi mengerikan dalam dunia ini.

"Baik ... tunggu." Karamatsu mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menghentikan Todomatsu yang baru saja akan menceritakan tentang dirinya. Dengan terpaksa si bungsu menutup mulutnya, membiarkan kakaknya itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menerima kalimat demi kalimat yang baru saja dia sampaikan. Kembali dia seruput minumannya sampai sisa seperempat, lalu melirik gelas Karamatsu yang baru berkurang sedikit. Mungkin jika kakaknya tidak menyentuhnya lagi selama dua menit ke depan, dia akan memintanya. Lagipula Karamatsu tidak akan menolak permintaannya.

Menjauhkan gelas miliknya, Todomatsu melipat kedua tangan di atas meja, "Kau mau aku melanjutkan?"

Karamatsu menatapnya, lalu mengangguk sebelum dia meraih gelas miliknya dan meneguk minumannya dengan cepat. Kedua alis Todomatsu bergerak naik, namun tidak memberi komentar apa-apa.

"Aku," Todomatsu memulai, "yang menjalin dan memperluas koneksi dengan famili lain. Kita memiliki beberapa kontrak kerjasama berkat aku. Sesekali juga aku ikut pergi ke markas musuh untuk—"

" _Kau ikut pergi ke markas musuh_?" Karamatsu menyela dengan nada tinggi, membuat atensi pengunjung lain beralih pada mereka.

"Jangan keras-keras." Dia menghela napas. "Ya, aku pergi, atas kemauanku sendiri. Terkadang aku pergi dengan Choromatsu-niisan untuk mengumpulkan data dan informasi yang dia mau dari koneksiku. Jadi, sudah, itu ceritanya."

Kedua alis Karamatsu kini bertaut, "Sudah? Lalu pria tadi itu siapa?"

Bahu Todomatsu terangkat, tatapannya kini kembali pada ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar menandakan beberapa pesan masuk. "Mungkin utusan famili lain yang mengincari kita. Lagipula ini bukan yang pertama."

Mendengar kalimat itu sontak membuat Karamatsu berdiri dari duduknya. Uh-oh, sepertinya dia salah mengucap.

" _Bukan yang pertama_?!"

Todomatsu mengusap wajahnya, merasa tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Seharusnya dia hiraukan saja kakaknya ini dan langsung pulang ke rumah agar Osomatsu atau Choromatsu yang menjelaskan semua ini padanya. Mereka pasti lebih tahu dan dia tidak akan kerepotan dengan hal ini.

Tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, suara letusan pistol terdengar, diikuti kaca yang pecah dengan serpihannya yang berhamburan. Pengunjung yang berada di kafe itu langsung berteriak dan bangkit dari duduknya, lari menyelamatkan diri. Todomatsu yang mendengar itu langsung bergerak cepat, melirik sekilas untuk melihat posisi musuhnya, menarik tangan Karamatsu dan berlari keluar dari sana.

Todomatsu dapat merasakan peluru memantul pada aspal, berusaha agar menghindarinya dan mendorong si kakak agar berlari terlebih dahulu. Tangan kanannya meraih pistol yang tersimpan pada saku jas, mengecek jumlah peluru yang masih ia miliki. Setelah memutuskan bahwa peluru itu cukup untuk mereka berdua lari selamat sampai rumah dengan utuh, dia mendorong Karamatsu untuk belok ke kiri, masuk menuju salah satu gang, berlindung di balik tempat sampah yang ada.

"Apa mereka ingin membunuh kita?!" tanya Karamatsu, napasnya tidak beraturan, keringat bercucuran. Jika saja mereka sedang tidak dikejar musuh, mungkin dia sudah memotret kakaknya dan menertawainya. Namun kali ini dia sedang tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat, meringis ketika mendengar suara letusan kembali terdengar. Mereka tak jauh dari rumah, dan sebaiknya orang-orang ini tidak mengetahui rumah mereka.

Meraih ponselnya di kantung celana, dia menyodorkannya pada Karamatsu, "Hubungi Choromatsu."

Untungnya, kali ini kakaknya cukup mengerti suasana dan tidak bertanya hal yang mungkin akan membuatnya justru menembak Karamatsu karena kesal. Tangannya yang memegang pistol berusaha menembak orang yang mengejar mereka—yang sebenarnya ketika Todomatsu sadari hanya ada dua orang, namun keduanya bersenjata dan memiliki tampang seram—berharap setidaknya mencederai salah satu orang itu. Tembakan kedua dia berikan, kali ini dia mendengar ringisan dari musuh mereka, menandakan tembakannya mengenai sasaran.

Ponsel ditempelkan pada telinganya, lalu dia mendengar suara Choromatsu, "Totty?"

"Choromatsu-niisan," tembakan ketiga dia berikan, "ada orang yang mengejar kami."

Untuk sesaat, dia tidak mendengar suara dari arah musuh mereka berada. Dia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kakak yang berada di ujung telepon, mendengar beberapa suara gerakan sebelum akhirnya kembali terdengar suara Choromatsu berbicara, "Jyushimatsu, jemput mereka." Dia yakin dia mendengar suara kakak kelimanya, namun perhatiannya segera teralihkan ketika ada peluru kembali tertuju ke arah mereka.

"Sial," umpatnya, mengingat dia hanya memiliki dua peluru lagi. Haruskah dia menunggu Jyushimatsu saja? Atau merelakan dua peluru ini?

Dia melirik pada kakaknya, kini hanya diam namun Todomatsu tahu kakaknya itu panik. Dia dapat melihat tangan kakaknya itu gemetaran. Nanti dia akan menertawakan hal ini bersama kakaknya yang lain. Untuk sekarang, dia hanya menepuk pelan tangan kakaknya itu, tersenyum padanya agar kakaknya lebih tenang.

Kembali dia mengintip ke arah pengejar mereka, dia memutuskan untuk memberi mereka satu tembakan lagi. Sayangnya peluru itu hanya mengenai tong sampah yang ada di sana.

"YOOOSHAAA!"

Suara teriakan yang familier itu menarik perhatian mereka. Dengan gerakan bagai angin, "seseorang" itu berlari melewati mereka, menyerang dua orang pengejar mereka dengan sebuah tongkat bisbol. Satu pukulan. Dua. Tiga.

Todomatsu menghembuskan napas lega, kemudian menyimpan pistolnya kembali pada saku. Rasanya mudah sekali jika kakaknya yang ini sudah datang untuk membantu. Tak heran Jyushimatsu ditakuti banyak orang.

"Sudah selesai, Jyushimatsu-niisan?" tanya Todomatsu, membersihkan bajunya yang kotor akan debu dari tempat mereka berlindung di balik tempat sampah. "Ah, bau!"

Jyushimatsu menoleh, senyum lebar di wajahnya seakan tidak baru saja memukul dua orang dengan tongkatnya, lalu mengangguk cepat. "Uh-huh, kau baik-baik saja, Totty?"

"Ya tentu. Aku hanya perlu mandi."

Perhatian Jyushimatsu teralih ketika menyadari Karamatsu berada di samping adiknya. "Ah ... Karamatsu-niisan."

Namun kakaknya itu tidak menjawabnya. Tangannya masih gemetaran. Pandangannya terpaku pada kedua orang yang kini sudah tidak sadar, yang tadi mengejar mereka dan berniat membunuh mereka.

Melihat Karamatsu yang diam saja, Todomatsu menggenggam tangannya yang gemetaran—dan dingin, dingin sekali—lalu membuka mulutnya, "Ayo pulang."

Todomatsu menghela napas panjang. Akan ada penjelasan panjang yang harus diberikan pada kakaknya ini, dan dia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang harus menjelaskannya, dia sudah cukup lelah dengan hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

* * *

a/n: fik perayaan dua tahun saya ngisi fandom osomatsu-san! :") hehe harusnya dicrosspost kemarin cuma baru sempat sekarang.


End file.
